La era de los Pokemon
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Solo lean y pídanme si quieren hacer una historia parecida.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba oscuro, como siempre habia estado desde que tiene consiencia.

Hasta que de pronto sintio, una luz a su alrededor. Alguien habia entrado. Suspiro.

No es que le molestara, solo que siempre desaparecian tiempo despues.

Decidio abrir los ojos y ver el oscuro espacio, miro a su lado y vio una criatura similar a el solo que mas pequeña.

Era de color blanco, se hizo la misma pregunta que todos los demas.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En una mente –dijo simplemente-

El pequeño dio algo parecido a un salto, abrio los ojos lentamente, para demostrar que eran de color azul claro y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo curioso-

-No se, eh estado dormido mucho tiempo –dijo encogiendose de hombros-

-Ya veo…Supongo que tampoco sabes que hago aquí –dijo y el nego, sorprendienlo- ¿Lo sabes?

-Mas o menos, suponiendo que estas aquí, quiere decir que eres como yo –dijo y el lo miro confundido-

-Pero dijiste que no sabias quien eras –dijo el pequeño mirandolo fijamente-

-Y lo hice, es que tampoco estoy seguro de eso –se cruzo de brazos-

-Oh de acuerdo –dijo y miro a su alrededor- Somos los unicos aquí…?

-Si –dijo simplemente el mas alto-

-Has estado solo desde siempre? –mirandolo fijamente-

-No

-Entonces?

-No eh estado solo por que antes habia criaturas aquí…Pero con el tiempo desaparecieron –dijo y el pequeño se estremecio-

-Oh…-entendiendo por lo que paso-

-suspira- No pienses tanto en eso, tal vez no desaparezcas –dijo pero ni el mismo estaba seguro de eso-

-De acuerdo –tampoco tan seguro-

Asi pasaron los dias y hablaron de cualquier cosa que se les venga a la cabeza, o al menos el pequeño por que el grande apenas respondia, y cuando llego el tiempo en el que normalmente las criaturas desaparecian, la criatura grande miro a los lados el vacio y suspiro.

-Como siempre….-suspiro resignado, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás-

-BUUU!

-AHH! –grito saltando-

-Jajajajaja –riendo agarrandose el estomago-

La criatura grande se hubiera molestado con el pequeño de no ser por que estaba tan sorprendido que estaba sin palabras.

-Oye ¿Estas bien? Creo que no debi asustarte de esa manera –dijo mirando un poco arrepentido-

-Aun estas aquí….-dijo bajo pero el pequeño logro escucharlo pero no le entendio-

-¿Qué dijiste? –esperando a que respondiera-

-Aun estas aquí….-dijo mas fuerte- ¿Cómo? Siempre desaparecian despues de esta cantidad de tiempo –mirando confundido al pequeño-

-se encogio de hombros- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez no voy a desaparecer

-Si creo que no…-aun sorprendido por saber que no desapareceria, hasta que lo que que dijo lo choco-

No desapareceria…

No estaria solo…

Hubiera viroteado de alegria de no ser por que se veria ridiculo haciendolo y no queria verse ridiculo frente su nuevo amigo.

Tal vez permanente esta vez.

-Entonces….Si no voy a desaparecer… ¿Qué hacemos? –dijo mirando al mas grande curioso-

-Mmm no se, nunca se me ocurrio hacer algo despues de esta cantidad de tiempo….

-Tal vez encontrar la forma de despertar? –dijo y el mas grande penso un momento y asintio-

-Si podriamos intentar

Pasaron mucho tiempo meditando para intentar despertar, tal parece que sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos pues escucharon algo de exterior.

-¡Señor! ¡Sus poderes estan…Creciendo! –dijo alarmada una voz femenina-

Sintieron que una gran masa de energia de acumulaba en sus cuerpos y de pronto cayeron en algo duro y frio.

-¿Dónde estamos? –dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-¡Silencio! ¡Escuchemos sus poderes Psiquicos! –dijo una voz masculina y abrieron los ojos-

Vieron que habia "Humanos" con batas blancas, ¿Cómo sabian que eran humanos? No tenian idea.

Aunque ignoraron eso y se concentraron en una pregunta.

-¿Poderes…Psiquicos? –repitieron los dos en forma de pregunta y se miraron confundidos-

-Durante años hemos soñado con crear a los Pokemon mas fuertes del mundo, y finalmente lo hemos conseguido, los dos vienen del ADN de Mew, Mewtwo el clon de Mew –señalo al mas grande- Y Ash el poseedor de todos los poderes de Mew –señalo al mas pequeño-

Ambos procesaron las palabras, hasta que el mas grande se dio cuenta de algo, y se lleno de ira, esto lo noto su amigo pequeño.

Mewtwo: Entonces…Somos somos experimentos de laboratorio, ¿Qué haran ahora que terminaron su labor? –dijo con ira y el pequeño lo miraba fijamente entendiendo sus palabras y le dio la razon-

-No a terminado, solo a comenzado, ahora vienen las pruebas grandes –dijo y todos comenzaron a felicitarse-

Mientras esos cientificos se felicitaban Mewtwo y Ash se estaban mirando las manos ¿Patas? Y Mewtwo comenzo a decir algo.

Mewtwo: ellos solo nos quieren como experimentos…!Este no puede ser nuestro destino! –dijo y los dos comenzaron a levitar rodeados de un aura azul-

Las maquinas comenzarona explotar, los cientificos corrian alarmados, las maquinas intentaron detenerlos, pero las destruyeron como si nada.

Terminaron por destruir todo, no quedo ningun sobreviviente.

En medio de todo el escombro, con las mar de fondo, Mewtwo y Ash se pararon mirando lo que hicieron.

Mewtwo: somos los Pokemon mas fuertes del mundo –miro el cuadro de Mew roto a sus pies- Inclusos mas fuertes que Mew

Escucharon ruidos de un helicoptero y vieron a un humano parado en frente de ellos.

Todos se resumio al caos.

…

Abrio los ojos, hace mucho que no soñaba con eso, a pasado un tiempo.

Miro a su alrededor, una cueva, a las afuera de ciudad Celeste si no mal recuerda.

Se preguntaba como estaba su hermano, no lo habia visto desde lo que paso en Nueva Isla.

Se estremecio. No le gustaba recordar como su querido hermano se habia convertido en piedra, de no ser por las lagrimas de los Pokemon el hubiera muerto.

Daba gracias a que se habia quedado en shock y no se pudo mover, se lo contraria todo hubiera sido muy…Confuso, para los humanos.

De igual manera todo estaba tranquilo ahora, su hermano seguia teniendo aventuras con sus amigos humanos y Pokemon, se rio entre dientes.

Era gracioso pensar que el "Elegido", era un Pokemon y solo el lo supiera, bueno antes solia ser humano pero igualmente, era gracioso.

Tal vez algun dia todo se revelaria, pero por el momento todo estaba bien.

Lo que no sabia es que todo se resumiera en caos tanto para los humanos como para los Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado 100 años, 100 años desde la gran guerra.

Los Pokemon se habían levantado contra los humanos, y los habían atacado.

Fue una guerra sangrienta con muchas perdidas, duro 50 años, pero finalmente hubo un ganador, el Pokemon.

Cuando Pokemon llego al mando, capturaron a los humanos y los pusieron es esclavitud, pero la mayoría logro escapar.

La tecnología había aumentado en la guerra, para cualquiera de los bandos, incluso hubo Pokebolas capaces de capturar humanos.

Luego del avance, todos los Pokemon hicieron su propio estilo de vida, incluso, por seguridad, hicieron su propio sistema de leyes y sistema de Policías y Soldados.

Así pasaron los 50 años mas pacificas que los Pokemon pudieron haber vivido y se esperaban próximos años.

Al menos, la mayoría de ellos.

* * *

Estaba abriendo los ojos pesadamente, sus pupilas acostumbrándose a la luz, dio un gran bostezo y se estiro.

Hoy seria un día largo.

Salió de la cama y levito hacia el baño, se lavó los dientes y se tomo una ducha. Al terminar salió de su habitación y levito por los grandes pasillos sin mirar a los grandes ventanales que mostraban el hermoso paisaje.

Al bajar a la segunda planta se encontró con un felino humanoide con cola purpura, el era Mewtwo, alias su primo.

-Buenos días primo –saludo sin emoción-

Mewtwo: buenas días Bonnie –dijo también sin emoción-

Después de saludarse se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde ya les esperaba el desayuno, ambos se sentaron y comieron sin mucho emoción, hasta que Mewtwo hablo.

Mewtwo: ¿Qué harás hoy? –dijo sin quitar sus ojos de la comida-

Bonnie: tengo que hacer de jueza para los nuevos candidatos de caza recompensas –dijo como si fuera algo habitual- ¿Y tú?

Mewtwo: interrogar a los pocos que tenemos que podrían decirnos la ubicación de la base de la Rebelión, si es que no escaparon aun –dijo con un tono enojado en la última parte-

Bonnie: ¿Cómo es posible que siempre escapen? –gimió- No es normal

Mewtwo: lo se, tenemos la máxima seguridad en sus celdas para que después desaparezcan a la semana –dijo con el ceño fruncido-

Bonnie: ¿No crees que tenemos un topo? –dijo seriamente-

Mewtwo: eso es lo que no quiero pensar, sobretodo ahora que los Pokemon odian a muerte a los humanos –dijo cruzado de brazos-

Bonnie: tal vez deberíamos encerrarlos en la celdas subterráneas –dijo como una opción-

Mewtwo: lo haríamos si no estuvieran llenas –dijo suspirando haciendo que Bonnie también suspirara-

Después de esa pequeña charla, ambos se fueron a hacer sus respectivos trabajos.

* * *

Bonnie llego a donde clasificaría a los candidatos para ser caza recompensas, el PPD (Policía Pokemon Defensa), entro al edificio y una Mawile en la recepción la atendió.

Mawile: Buen día señorita Bonnie –dijo respetuosamente- ¿Viene para clasificas a los candidatos?

Bonnie: Así es, ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás jueces? –pregunto sin expresión-

Mawile: están en el circuito de entrenamiento numero 3 –dijo y la Mew asintió-

Bonnie: Gracias –dijo y levito hacia donde le indicaron-

Al entrar al circuito vio a tres Pokemon mas un hibrido preparándose para el circuito.

Levito hasta la mesa de jueces y se sentó en su lugar. Alguien a su lado la saludo.

-Hola Bonnie, a ti también te pidieron esto? –dijo una voz que reconoció y puso una pequeña sonrisa-

Bonnie: Hola Megami, y si, ¿Es cansado eh? –dijo y ella asintió-

Megami: si, no hablemos de lo aburrido –dijo con tono cansado y ellas rieron-

Sonó una campana y miraron hacia los candidatos que estaban en posición para correr, se preparon para clasificarlos.

Una segunda campana sonó, y todos los candidatos empezaron correr por el circuito.

Vieron como algunos se caían por las trampas y dos de ellos quedaron inconscientes, luego de que los otros terminaran el circuito sonó otra campana simbolizando que habían terminado y los dos restantes ganaban el trabajo.

Sin embargo tenían que dar su opinión de los dos candidatos que pasaron el circuito.

Para Bonnie esto seria realmente aburrido.

* * *

Después de dar su opinión a los candidatos, que fue muy indiferente por cierto, se dirigió hacia el centro para pasar el rato.

Hasta que sintió una presencia hostil y esquivo rápidamente un ataque que se dirigía obviamente a ella.

Ella miro al atacante sin expresión alguno.

El ataquen era un Absol que la miraba asesinamente, sin dar ceremonia la volvió a atacar y ella lo esquivo.

Todos los Pokemon presentes se alejaron del combate y comenzaron a llamar a la Policía Pokemon para que arrestaran a ese Absol.

Bonnie al ver una brecha del ataque de Absol, respiro hondo y un lanzallamas salió de su boca directo a Absol que estaba desprevenido y lo recibió de lleno. Quedo inconsciente con quemaduras de segundo grado.

Bonnie se acerco al Absol, y busco alguna marca o objeto que identificara de que bando pertenecía, pero al encontrar un pequeño tatuaje un su pierna sus ojos se ensancharon.

Bonnie: tengo que avisarle a mi primo –dijo un poco alarmada-

La Policía llego y cuando vieron el tatuaje también estaban por desmayarse, lo llevaron inmediatamente a una sala de interrogación, Bonnie sin embargo, se tele transporto a la mansión y fue inmediatamente a la oficina de Mewtwo y entro de golpe.

Bonnie: ¡Primo! –grito levitando rápidamente hacia-

Mewtwo: ¿Estas bien Bonnie? Me avisaron de lo que paso –dijo mirándola-

Bonnie: ¿Te dijeron a que bando pertenecía? –dijo un poco inquieta-

Mewtwo: no, pero me imagino que era de la Rebelión ¿Verdad? –dijo cerrando los ojos-

Bonnie: No –dijo y el abrió los ojos- Primo, creo que podemos estar en serios problemas –dijo seriamente-

Mewtwo: ¿De que bando era? –pregunto esperando que no fuera lo que creía-

Bonnie: -respiro hondo- El Team Rocket a regresado


End file.
